Seducing Professor Herondale
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild has got it bad for her hot college Professor Jonathan Herondale. With finals coming up she has one last shot to make a move. So when her friend Isabelle makes her dress her up in a revealing school girl outfit and meet the blonde professor in his dark office one night how can she refuse? (Smut) (One-shot)
**Synopsis:** Clarissa Fairchild has got it bad for her hot college professor. Unfortunately, she is not alone in her quest to gain Professor Herondale's attention. With finals coming up she has one last shot to make her move or risk losing her opportunity forever. So when her best friend's girlfriend Isabelle offers to dress her up in a revealing school girl outfit and meet the blonde professor in his dark office one night how can she refuse? (Smut) (One-shot)

 ************** Seducing Professor Herondale*****************

"Professor Herondale." The petite redhead smiled. Damn it all he was going to lose his job if he kept staring at her like this. Clarissa Fairchild blushed and looked away. "Yes, Ms. Fairchild?" Jace asked trying to pass off his lustful gaze. "I'm finished with the exam. Where would you like me to turn it in?" she asked meekly opening up her legs to give him a peek-a-boo glance of her underwear. What he wouldn't give to tear the small lacy garment off preferably with his teeth. Jace took in a deep breath trying to compose himself.

"At the back table is fine Ms. Fairchild." he replied trying to keep her thoughts appropriate. He would love to lean her over that back table. "And the results will be posted online at by tomorrow. I'm staying late to ensure you have your grades before winter break this Friday." He smiled addressing the class. Most of his students looked tired and beat down clearly ready for winter break.

Clary smiled, her thoughts not varying far from his. She was content in knowing that he would be in his office late tonight, preferably alone. "Thank you, professor." She replied courtly making her way over to the back table. Before she was able to put her exam down the blonde student in front of her placed hers down. The girl was beautiful and smart. She couldn't help but notice her sly wink at the professor as she left the room. Clary cringed again when she inadvertently glanced at her paper on the table. Clary's eyes drifted to the bottom of the paper where a big heart was drawn. Her stomach sank as she picked up the paper and read the line.

 _"My roommate is gone all week and I would love some company. It gets cold late at night when your alone. ^.- 702-462-7588._ *A/N: it spells I'm a slut haha*

Clary knew she had to act quickly if she wanted to make a move. She was nervous though, how could she compare to the beautiful blonde cheerleader? The girl did modeling in her free time and even brought her portfolio from her lingerie shoot to show everyone. Though now she was pretty sure that was for the professors benefit more than theirs. Still, she had to admit the girl had a rocking body and she wasn't stupid either. By the angel what was she going to do.

"Ms. Fairchild?" The professor whispered addressing her. Clary turned around and jumped. Her heart stopped when she realized that he was a few inches away from her. Apparently he had walked to the back of the room in order not to disturb the other students. Clary's face quickly turned bright red at the proximity. He was so close she could kiss him. Boy did she want to. He met her gaze head on and smiled obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"I…umm" she stuttered. The golden god looked down and pointed to her shaky hands. Oh great! He was going to totally think she was cheating now. Professor Herondale reached out and took the cheerleaders final exam from her hand frowning. "Clarissa will you please step out of the room for a moment." He asked quietly. Clary nodded her head and obediently followed him giving a pained look to her friend Simon who looked up at her curiously.

The professor closed the door after gesturing to his aid Simon to watch the class. Simon was one of the reasons she signed up to take this class in the first place. She liked music but the only reason she was in the advanced music theory class was because Simon got her in. She was an artist but her mother pushed her to get a degree in something else just in case. With Simon's love of music and the edge it would give her in the media sector she agreed. Now here she was, about to get expelled for cheating on a test she knew she aced. Professor Herondale was strict but through. He told them what to study for the test so if anyone failed, which by the look on many of faces their might be a few, it was their own fault.

"Cheating does not become you Ms. Fairchild." The professor scolded. Clary was a bad liar and it wasn't worth getting expelled. She would have to tell him the truth as embarrassing as it was going to be. "I promise I wasn't cheating professor." She replied. The golden blonde raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you have Ms. Seelie's paper in your hands?" he asked. Oh great, here it goes. Sensing this was going to be interesting cross his arms and waited.

Clary took a deep breath and spoke. "I didn't cheat; I didn't have to. I knew all of the answers but when I went to turn the paper in I glanced at hers. I wasn't trying to cheat I just saw the heart out of the corner of my eye and curiosity got the better of me. Of course I wasn't expecting it to say that and I…" she left off not knowing what to say. The professor curiously looked down at the paper in his hand and laughed.

"Oh Clarissa this wouldn't be the first time a student has come onto me." He replied finding her concern amusing. Clary's shoulders relax though her stomach still turned at the idea that other students were throwing themselves at him. She was rethinking her plan of meeting him at his office tonight alone to ask him out for dinner. Simon told her he always stayed late grading papers on weekdays. Apparently Professor Jonathan Herondale was helping record his own music outside of the university.

Stifling the jealousy Clary blushed and handed him her paper. He smiled taking it and looked down at the bottom curiously. "No number?" he teased. Though he knew he shouldn't be flirting in such a way. Her boyfriend was his aid after all. Still he didn't get the feeling they were too close. Truth be told he wasn't even sure they were dating but he was safer assuming so.

Clary could have died from embarrassment as he chuckled. "I…I…" she stuttered. Her professor grew silent for a moment glancing at the paper. Clary looked at him confused until she saw the paper. By god could this day get any worse! "I didn't realize that was in there. I didn't mean to turn it in." she protested bringing her hands to her mouth.

Clary had finished the exam early and she hated being the first one to turn things in. She decided to grab a paper from her sketchbook and draw. She figured that this would be the last time she would see him so of course she drew her drop dead gorgeous professor. She had forgotten that the sheet was in her hand when she handed him her exam.

"Don't apologize Clarissa, this is beautiful. You are an amazing artist. Why are you here in the music program if you can do this?" he asked still clenching the drawing in his hands. Clary smiled sweetly enjoying his praise and the way his eyes sparkled when looking at her. "I'm double majoring in music and art. I'm glad you like it." She replied. He smiled at her. "May I keep it Ms. Fairchild?" he pleaded. Clary was pretty sure she was going to stop breathing.

Clary nodded. "Will you sign it for me?" he asked. Clary not trusting herself to speak blushed and nodded once more taking her pencil out to sign it. Professor Herondale handed her the sketch. "Don't forget to put your phone number and what times your roommate is out." He teased. Clary blushed. "Roommates," she corrected. "and I'm pretty sure Simon and Izzy are headed back to New York for break. Just case you are lonely and cold during this toasty 70 degree Los Angeles weather." Her words dripping with sarcasm. Where the comment came from she had no idea but she didn't regret saying it.

Professor Herondale's breath hitched as she smiled. Apparently she did have some effect on him. "Maybe you should go and cuddle with Ms. Seelie." he laughed. Clary smiled enjoying the sound of his laugh. "I think I'll pass. She isn't my type." Clary jested. "I prefer my lesbian exploits to be with girls who don't come to their professor's office in a bathing suit." She replied shrugging her shoulders. Jace looked a little pale. "Simon told you that story?" he asked. Clary nodded.

She decided to push it a little further. "Yes he has told me many stories. I'm kind of disappointed in her actually, I thought she was cleverer than that." Clary replied absentmindedly. "Oh you mean you're not going to show up at my office tonight in lingerie?" he jested playfully. Of course if she had known that it would work she probably would have. Keeping her cool she smiled. "Well I'm sure I could cook something together and come over tonight." She teased. At this his face went blank and she even spotted a slight blush on his cheeks. "But it was having to be much later. Apparently I need time to get a blonde wig and a cheerleading outfit." She flirted handing him the picture back signed and numberless.

He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling as he met her gaze. "Good plan but don't bother with the wig; blondes aren't my type." He retorted with a sly smile. Clary's jaw fell in surprise as another light blush crossed her cheeks. "What is your type?" she asked without thinking. Jace looked at her sweetly. "I actually prefer redheads. So skip the wig red." He smiled flirtatiously. Clary thought her heart was going to stop. He was flirting with her! The golden eyed Adonis was flirting with her of all people. If she wasn't so nervous she would be squealing with delight.

The professor just smiled at her silence and opened the door. "I'll be in my office late tonight grading papers. You should see your final grade posted on the transcript site by tonight if they update it in time. I'm stealing Simon till the exam is over. Have a wonderful winter break Ms. Fairchild and thank you for the drawing." He grinned trying to end the conversation. He had gone too far and he knew it. What if she was Simon's girlfriend?

"Thank you for being my model." She stammering trying to divert him from leaving. Jace looked at her with wide golden eyes before grinning. "Anytime Clarissa. I have no problem modeling for talented artists such as yourself." He replied. "Naked?" she asked the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them. She didn't know what was in the coffee Simon bought her but whatever it was she wanted more of it.

"Naked eh?" he shook his head as a wide grin spread over his face. "Rather you than me? Right?" she retorted playfully. Jace looked at her seriously with a warning expression in his eyes. Woops too far. "I'm just kidding, though if you are offering the art department is always looking for volunteers. You could defiantly help our enrollment." She smiled trying to play it off. Looking at the classroom and then back to her he leaned forward. "I'm more of a private nude model if you catch my meaning Ms. Fairchild and I don't think your boyfriend, Simon would approve of that." He whispered. Now it was Clary's turn to look confused. "What?" she asked but it was too late. Professor Herondale headed back into the room as the door closed.

Clary stood there in the hallway like an idiot for a few moments. Luckily Isabelle came around the corner at that moment to retrieve her from her thoughts. "So, I'm guessing by that look on your face that conversation with your professor went well?" she asked. Clary looked up at the long legged, brunette goddess. How Simon scored someone as hot as Isabelle was beyond her. Not that Simon wasn't a good guy, he was her best friend after all. Still she never thought that pretty model that they let crash at their apartment that night after the party would amount to anything. Isabelle had the misfortune of having her drink drugged. Lucky Clary and Simon were there to give the scumbag a piece of their mind when they caught him practically carrying Isabelle's incoherent self-upstairs to one of the rooms. They had been friends ever since and after a few months she ended up moving in with her and Simon.

Well moving in with Simon really considering they shared a room now. "So I saw you two talking and that blush on your face so I quietly walked away and you know how hard that was for me Clary. Since I was a good friend, I expect you to be a good friend and tell me what he said." Isabelle demanded. Clary looked at her friend and smiled. "He said that he likes redheads…" she replied not knowing what else to say. Isabelle's squeal was enough encouragement. "And that my boyfriend Simon wouldn't approve of me asking him to be my nude model." That got Isabelle's attention. "You asked him to be your nude model? Oh Clary I think I may be rubbing off on you! With that the two girls quickly walked towards the campus coffee shop as Clary divulged all of the details.

Jace walked back into the classroom proudly. The smile and blush on the cute redhead's lips was enough to put a pep in his step. He sat down next to his aid and looked at the drawing again still a little saddened that she didn't put her phone number on it. He was sure if he asked her she would have given it to him. It was obvious by how put out she was by that the cheerleaders proposition that she liked him. It was too bad that he was her professor and the code of ethics at the university forbid relationships between professors and their students. Not that it stopped students from putting their numbers on papers and assignments. He had also gotten a few emails and office visits that were questionable.

He turned them all down and even forwarded them to the college president for good measure. The president of the music college thought it humorous at first but after the second semester asked him not to bother forwarding anymore occurrences unless they were serious. That had been the end of that until Ms. Fairchild came along. He admitted that the first day he didn't notice her. There were so many students in the room. Others admitted to the class, others who were on the waiting list but still came and even some who were not music majors but wanted to take a class with the hot young professor. It wasn't until the end of class when Clary came up to talk to his aid that he noticed her.

She was small, petite with freckles and long red hair. He had a thing for redheads and he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. There were many students that he found attractive but it wasn't until listing in on her conversation with her friend where they were arguing about which weapon they thought the new sith lord was going to use in the new Star Wars movie was, that he began to fall for her. She was the only one to temp him into doing something to lose his job. He loved girls with a minds especially the cute nerd type but he backed off seeing as it was unprofessional and that she was clearly Simon girlfriend. Though her response left him baffled. She seemed surprised when he told her that her boyfriend wouldn't appreciate her offer. Maybe she wasn't his girlfriend. Only one way to find out.

He looked over at an obviously bored Simon as they both sat in silence until the last student left. Simon released a pleasant sigh and turned to him. "Well another semester down. Shall we count the number of phone numbers you received? Maybe get you a girlfriend so you're not stuck working late all of the time?" Simon teased. Jace chuckled. "I'll pass Lewis. Though your girlfriend gave me something sweet today." He replied choosing his words carefully and showing Simon the picture.

Simon smiled taking the paper in his hands. "Roommate not girlfriend," he corrected. "and yeah Clary is a wonderful artist. You should be flattered that she let you have it. She doesn't normally give out her work." Simon replied handing him the picture back. "She's not your girlfriend?" Jace asked surprised. Lewis shook his head grabbing out his phone and scrolling to the picture of Clary and Isabelle on the beach. "Nope, my girlfriend is Isabelle. The girl on the right."

Jace looked at the brunette and had to admit that she was pretty hot though the redhead in the picture was more to his liking. "Wow, she is pretty. Didn't know you had it in you Lewis." Jace chuckled turning his eyes reluctantly away from the picture of the half-naked redhead. Simon caught his expression and smiled. He had heard enough of Clary and Isabelle's conversations to know that Clary had it bad for the professor. It wasn't an accident that he chose that particular photo either. "You know the semester is over. Why don't you come out with us for dinner tonight? Believe it or not I am a lot more fun out of class than in it." Simon grinned.

Jace seemed to toy with the idea in his mind. Simon noticed this and continued to push happy to have not received the usual quick no. "Clarissa will be there so you won't be bored and she is single. So I am sure she wouldn't mind having some company herself." He implored. Jace thought about it hard knowing exactly what kind of company he would like to have with her. She wanted art and he wanted her. At least both ideas included nudity. His version just included her being naked too. Damn it!

Simon's chest rose with pride as he waited for Jace's response. The things Isabelle would do to him if he managed to get Jace to go on a double date with them. It was worth the awkwardness that might ensue. "Let me think about Lewis. I'll see how quick I get through grading these essays'." He frowned gesturing to the stack of papers. Shot down, oh well. He could still tell Isabelle the story of how he tried. That should get him some potential rewards.

"Suit yourself. I would offer to help you grade but we both know your anal and refuse any help." Simon mocked. Simon wondered why they even gave Professor Herondale an aid when he never used one. Though he was the source of a bet between him and another professor that Jace lost. Simon was then rewarded with grading 500 papers on music harmony in the public school setting. After that he didn't complain about not having anything to do. "You know it Lewis! Have a nice break!" Jace called locking the door and heading to his office.

*************Line Break*********

Clary tugged the short skirt down embarrassingly. "This is stupid! How on Earth did I get you to talk me into this?" Clary snapped at Isabelle who shrugged. "If you want to seduce your professor than you need to dress a certain way. Do you want him or not?" Isbabelle asked bemused. Clary hesitated. "I, I do. I just want more than a onetime fling." She stuttered. "Well then, don't put out. Just tease the poor man till you have him eating out of the palm of your hand." She replied. If only things were that easy. Clary could barely form a sentence around the man.

Isabelle also didn't know Jace or the many women he had to turn down each semester. It was actually a joke he told on the first day of class. He warned the girls that although he was grateful for the 10 hot peppers he received on rate my professor he had yet to meet the student worth losing his job over. Of course girls like Kaelie took that as a challenge rather than a deterrent. Clary would be lying if it didn't make her want him a bit more. The whole forbidden aspect did play well to the heat that grew between her thighs when she thought of him.

Simon had straight up laughed at her when she left her room. "Well, I would be lying if I said you didn't look hot Clare." He told her. Clary just blushed. She knew the stories of girls coming to Jace's office. Simon already told her that Kaelie had made many appearances. Lucky for her there was a game tonight so she wouldn't run the risk of running into her. How embarrassing would that be. It was 6:00pm and Jace just texted Simon saying that he was still in the middle of grading papers. Clary had checked her online account and saw that her grade had been posted an hour ago so either he had graded hers early or he was lying to get out of dinner.

"Come on Clary." Simon gestured using his ID key to open the door. The university building closed its doors at 5:00pm and you couldn't get in unless you had a key. Clary took in a deep breath and walked into the abandoned hallway. "We'll be waiting in the music reading area for you. Don't be nervous. The worst he can say is no." Isabelle said sweetly placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Simon nodded reassuringly. "Knock him dead red." He replied. Clary nodded and began walking down the hall. After heading up one floor she stood in front of Professor Herondale's office.

She reached her hand to knock not believing she was actually going to do this but before her knuckles hit the wood the door swung open. There looking down at her was the man who occupied her wet dreams at night. He had changed at one point and was now wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a black tight fitting shirt. He looked down at her befuddled clearly taking in her appearance. Clary looked up and did the first thing she could think of. She reached into her purse and lifted a bag of Cheetos. She knew they were his favorite junk food and she had backed them as a backup plan in case she chickened out, which she clearly doing now. "Well it's not a cheerleading uniform but I am pretty sure you are going to break a few necks in that outfit Clarissa." He joked gesturing for her to come in taking the bag of junk food from her hand. Closing the door, he sat down in the chair behind the desk clearly needing the desk to obscure a serious problem growing in his pants.

"Have...have you come to get the results of your final?" he stuttered. Clary smiled and shook her head. The reaction her appearance caused him was not lost on Clary and it gave her the courage for follow through with plan A. Jace studied her thoroughly. The Clary he had met the first day of class and the women standing before him were vastly different. This Clarissa was dolled up like a sexy school girl. She wore a tight fitting black top with a deep V and from what he saw no bra. That was nothing compared to her short skirt that accented her long bare legs and pointed heels. Even with the heels he stood taller than her. "I thought since this semester was over that I would…" she hesitated as her face turned as red as her hair. Jace couldn't help but be amused by this. "I thought I would ask you if you wanted to get a drink or something?" she finished physically pushing the words from her lips. Jace looked at her in stunned silence before laughing at the sheer irony of the situation.

She was asking him out! After all these weeks of panting over her and questioning if she would ever be interested here she was asking the very thing he didn't have the balls to do. After a moment Clary's gaze fell to the floor as her lips formed a pained frown. Jace noticing this stopped. "Oh I'm sorry Clary, I wasn't laughing at you just the irony of the whole situation." Clary's shoulder slumped over as she kept her eyes down. "The irony? Am I not your type?" she squeaked. Isabelle was wrong. There were worse things he could say than no. "No, it's not that. It's just that you came in looking like that and…."

"Yeah I know stupid right? I'll be leaving now with what little dignity I still have left." Clary surrendered getting up from the chair and making her way to the door. "Wait Clarissa!" Jace called bolting out of his chair. "It's okay professor, I get it. It's not professional and I'm not your type anyway." She replied her thoughts traveling to the sexy blonde in the front row of class. She began rushing to the door trying to hold the tears at bay when Jace grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. Clary was too startled to resist as he pinned her to the wall. "You are exactly my type Ms. Fairchild more than you realize." He whispered brining his lips to hers.

Clary only had a moment to breath before his lips were on hers. The moment they touched a current of electricity shot through her body. How many times had she spaced out in class dreaming of this moment? She returned his kiss wildly running her fingers through his hair. What self-control Jace had been holding back with quickly diminished the second she started kissing him. Jace's hands were everywhere as if she would pull away at any second. Though how she could ever fathom pulling away from the golden god that stood before her was unimaginable. She let him touch her body greedily as he hungrily lifted up the sides of her tight tank top. "Professor." She moaned in ecstasy, pressing her body against the growing member in his pants. "Fuck." Jace grunted lifting her up.

Clary wrapped her legs around him kissing him furiously. Jace locked the office door before sauntering over to his desk with her in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. Clary registered the noise of the exam papers falling to the floor their lips broke for air. Looking up she met Jace's gaze smiling down at her. "I think I might have gotten carried away." he smirked. It was clear that he was having second thoughts. Clary shook her head. She did not suffer through an Isabelle make over and a wax to have him second guess things now. "I'm pretty sure you did all of the carrying." Clary teased grabbing the bottom of her top and removing it before discarding it on the desk next to her. Jace stood in awe as his eyes raked her naked chest up and down. Her soft skin and breasts bare before him like he had dreamed so many nights were almost too much to handle. He was breathless and admiring her like a stargazed teenager. The redhead smiled contently seeing that her plan had worked.

"Are you just going to stare all night Professor Herondale or are you going to do something?" Clary teased. Jace looked at her breathless. "No Ms. Fairchild, I defiantly do not intend to _just_ stare." He replied shaking his head and clenching his jaw. Clary's face lit up in a smile as Jace leaned down and kissed her neck as his hands massaged her breasts. She gasped when he pinched her nipple. Her hands which were stroking his chest shift down to play with the bulge in his pants. He groaned with pleasure allowing his fingers to fall to the heat between her thighs.

He could feel her need as he pushed deeper with his fingers. He enjoyed her moans but he wanted to hear her scream. He quickly got onto his knees and lifted her already short skirt. The redhead gasped as his lips left a hot trail up to her core. "No underwear, naughty girl." He whispered before parting her lips with his tongue. Clary gasped as her hips rolled with delight. "Is-Isabelle made me." She panted not knowing what else to say. Jace hummed with appreciation. He knew that Clary wasn't the type to go commando, he snuck enough glances at her underwear in class to know.

"Professor." She moaned. God did he love it when she called him that. This was so wrong but so hot. He should not be doing this with a student, in his office, on his desk, with her and oh screw it, or rather her. Yes, her, he much rather screw her. He wanted to screw her right now and he was going to damn it all. Clary's loud moan shook him from his thoughts as her body hummed with her organism. Jace left her a hot mess on his office desk as he took off his shirt in front of her. God he hoped he wasn't going to lose his job over this little endeavor. Jace unzipped his pants as they fell to the floor. Clary who had now caught her breath was studying him.

By god he was handsome. His chest was muscular and defined. Her eyes drifted down to the deep V of his hips and she suddenly longed to draw him naked. "I wish you were engaged with the material in class as much as your studying me right now Clarissa." He jested leaning down to kiss her. By the angel how long had he waited to kiss her. He lost himself in her lips before she tugged away for breath. "Clary." She gasped. "What?" he replied teasing her entrance with his manhood. "Call me Clary." She requested meeting his gaze. Jace looked down at her and smiled. "Only if you call me Jace, baby." He replied. Clary nodded as he pushed into her.

"Jace." She moaned running her nails down his shoulder. He lost control as he slammed in and out of her quickly. She was so freaken tight that he struggled holding it together. He was so close and he could feel she was too. "I'm on birth control." She gasped between moans. She didn't have to tell him twice. With a few more thrusts she was over the edge holding onto him as he caught him name muffled against his lips. He quickly joined her as he felt her body contract around him.

The two remained still trying to catch their breath after their heated love making. Jace pulled out of her as his seed dripped down her thigh. He didn't normally make it a habit to not use protection and even less of a habit to come in women. He knew many women who had tricked men that way and he had quite the record of dating pyschos. Apparently all of that flew out the window with Clarissa, or Clary as she liked to be called. "Well that was hot." He whispered not knowing what else to say. Clary looked at him and smiled.

"Do you make it a habit of sleeping with your students professor?" she asked coyly. Jace leaned down and kissed her neck. "No Clary, I don't." he sighed. "And assuming I don't get fired for this I don't plan on doing this kind of thing again." He replied. Clary's grin fell. Jace instantly noticed and rose to give her space. "What's wrong Clary? Did I hurt you?" he asked nervously. Clary shook her head but didn't smile. "No just…what if I don't want this to be a onetime thing?" she asked meekly. Jace appraised her the half-naked women in front of him. "The grades are already in Clary. I mean you already earned an A…" he replied running his fingers through his blonde hair nervously.

Clary's eyes grew wide. "You, you think I did this for a grade?" she asked surprised and clearly upset. Jace could sense the atmosphere in the room change as he watched her shiver. "I waited for the stupid grades to post for a reason. I'm not some idiotic whore who needs to sleep with her professor to pass a college class Jace Herondale." She hissed grabbing her top off of the desk and shoving it on. Jace knew that once she was out that door she would be gone forever. If he judged her character right she wouldn't tell anyone about their fling and the college would have to prove it if they wanted to fire him. Still he would be lying if he said he wanted her to go.

Jace quickly scooped up her hands in his and looked down to meet her heated gaze. "You're right, silly me for thinking that. Now that we established that you want me for my good lucks and not intellect I would very much like to take you out to dinner." He retorted. Clary looked at him sternly as he gave her an apologetic grin. "Give me a chance to redeem myself for my stupidity. I'm much more intelligent when I'm not distracted by the half-naked girl I've been wanting to ask out all semester." he pleaded. Clary smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I have to stop by my place to get cleaned up first but yes, I would love to have dinner with you, Jace." She replied happily.

After cleaning herself and the stack of papers up off of the floor Jace walked her down the hallway. He was going to finish the rest of the grading tomorrow. Tonight he was going to take a lovely girl to dinner and then show her that he didn't intend for this to be a one-night thing. Clary smiled sweetly as he squeezed her hand affectionately. Her smile quickly faded when she passed the reading area by the entrance and there looking at them intently were Simon and Isabelle. Clary's face turned bright red as she hid her face in Jace's chest. He chuckled sweetly kissing her on the head. "A set up eh? Really Lewis? I didn't know you had it in you!" Jace smiled.

Simon shrugged and put his arm around Isabelle who was grinning from cheek to cheek. "I'm Isabelle, Simon's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Jace." She said not using his title of which he was grateful. "Nice to meet you too Isabelle." He smiled reminding himself that she was responsible for sending his seductive redhead to him without underwear. "Well now that introductions are out of the way let's eat. I'm starving." Simon stated as his stomach growled. The gang laughed and made their way to the door. Jace turned and brought his lips to her ear. "You're mine after dinner Ms. Fairchild." He whispered seductively. Clary smiled back admiring the golden burn in his eyes. "Only if you intend to model for me." She winked. "Naked?" he grinned. "I only if you're willing to model nude for a party of one, if you catch my meaning?" she mocked using his own words against him. "Deal." He smiled kissing her.

 ***************THE END***************

 ***Authors Note:** So I sat down all motivated to write another chapter of Three Wishes and this comes to mind. It all started when I was browsing the site and saw a cool story about Jace being a teacher. I was like omg why didn't I think of that! I mean I am a teacher after all! Well of course I read the story which was not finished….. ugh I hate it when people don't finish good stories. This is why I vow that I WILL finish all of my stories. So in hopes of satisfying my own curiosity I wrote this quick one shot. Now the story I read, which I wish I could tell you but I can't find it. Anyone else having trouble with not saving stories? Well the story I read and this one are quite different. I don't believe in plagiarizing other authors writing though I have no problem borrowing themes. I mean we all know that Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra and considering she use to write fanfiction herself I am sure she is cool with people borrowing the characters or she wouldn't allow the site to use it as some other authors have done. This theme has been done over and over again but never gets old. So here is my version of seducing your professor.

(Please NEVER try to seduce your high school teacher's ladies. It just doesn't work out for anyone.) So rant over. I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I read through it once so it probably still has errors….I really need to get a beta.


End file.
